Naraku will never die!
by neonflame622
Summary: Off to kill Naraku. Will they?


One Shot

* * *

Title: _Naraku'sWill Never Die_

_

* * *

_

Sota!" Gramps said. "Look at the tree! It had lot of history in it."

Gramps told a lot about history and stuff, but I never believed in any. It was always about this and that,the tree, and sometimes even a pickle.What a phony. Well, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm an average high schooler and I'm 14 years old. One day I found this well in front of my house. I figured that if I go in there then I get to go to the past. There I met some new friends. One is Inuyasha, he's brave but stubborn. Luckily priestess Kaeda put a necklace around Inuyasha. Whenever I say 'sit' he does a faceplant on the ground. Then theres Sango. A very brave woman that uses a big boomarang as a weapon. She is a demonslayer from the town, _The Slayers Village_. There's another person named Miroku, the son of Monk Miatsu. He may be a monk but his charms for women... dont go there. Then theres Shippo, the fox demon. He may be scared sometimes, but his fox fire is really fascinating. Oh and I almost forgot, Mioga. A flea that runs away when theres a battle.Well, I told you my friends, now listen to my story...

**"BAKURYHA!"**(backlash wave)

"Becareful Inuyasha!"Miroku replied.

The inu-gumi(excluding Kagome and Sango) were fighting naraku. Sango was gone trying to rescue Kohaku from Naraku's puppet.

"Inuyasha, you fool!"Naraku replied dodging every attack from Inuyasha.

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"**

Naraku quickly dodged it andattacked with his poisen inscects.

**"BLADES OF BLOOD!"**

The attack sliced each inscect in half.

"Your finished Naraku!" Inuyasha replied, "give up!"

"Inuyasha, dont you know I'm a demon?"

"So?"

Naraku was transforming. Legs just suddenly came out of his ribs. He was a murderous spider demon.

"Well Naraku, guess what?" Inuyaha said as he put the tessaiga away, "I mastered my demon powers!"

"What?" replied Naraku as he was stunned.

"Miroku!"

"Yes?"

"Hold my tessaiga!"

Miroku nodded.Inuyasha threw the tessaiga towards Miroku.

"Becareful Inuyasha!" Miroku said as he caught the tessaiga.

"Get ready Naraku. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha was turning into his demon form. His claws grew longer, his muscles got bigger, and his eyes were red.

"Get ready to die!"

"Argh!"

Naraku struck with his legs at Inuyasha, but he dodged them all.

"Time to die Naraku!"

Inuyasha struck him with his pointy claws and cut off Naraku's legs.

"Argh!"

**"BLADES OF BLOOD!"**

Naraku got hit and he went down.

Inuyahsa then turned back into his regular form.

Hegot his tessiaga and poked the spot where the jewel shards were and got them.

"Ha! Three more to the collection."

"Inuyasha!"

Kogome was riding her bike towards Inuyasha.

"What were you doing Kagome? Taking a nap?"

"Well, I was making lunches.."

"LUNCHES? You wasted all that time for lunches? This is not a picnic you know!"

"Well, you should be grateful that I at least made lunch so you don't starve!"

"You BAKA!(idiot) I was fighting my hardest on Naraku and I killed him! And what happend? You weren't there."

"Don't you dare call me a baka!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"Oh really?"

"Huh?"

**"SIT BOY!"**

Inuyasha did a face plant on the ground.

"Hmph!"

* * *

"Kohaku!" 

Sango was jumping on the tree tops chasing naraku.

"Give him back Naraku! **HIRAIKOTSU!**"

The boomarang blocked Naraku and it also made a clear opening for another strike.

"This is your last chance Naraku!"

Suddenly, naraku attacked with his roots of evil.It grabbed Sango and and took off her poisen proof mask.Then Naraku dropped her on the floor and attack with his miasma. Sango was coughing and later she blacked out. Naraku then got his roots to take off the demonslaying armor...

* * *

"I think I see Sango! SANGO!"Miroku replied as he was riding on ponchi. 

As soon as he got there he stopped. His mouth was drooling.No one was there next to Miroku. Miroku approached to her. He was putting his hand towards the breast when suddenly Sango woke up.

**"SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! MIROKU YOU PERVERT!"**

Inuyasha heard the distant noise.

"Kagome, I think I know where Miroku and Sango are."

Inuyasha ran towards towards the noise. Eventually he found the two. He found all the plants swishing, Miroku on the floor crying, and Sango putting on her traveling Kimono. She turned and glared back.

"Anyone else want to be like Miroku?"

"I think I'll pass Sango."

"Watch out," Miroku replied crying," Woman on steroids..."

* * *

_Later..._

"Lunch time guys!" Kagome yelled.

"Oh boy am I hungry!" Shippo said as he was running.

Kagome pulled out a lunch pail.Shippo was running for the luchbox. Suddenly, Inuyasha just jumped over Shippo and went for the lunch box. Kagome quckly turned the lunch box away from Inuyasha which made him fall on his face.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'm only giving lunch to the people that likes my lunches and not ramen(spicy noodles)."

"Fine by me." Inuyasha replied.

_Later..._

Inuyasha's stomach was growling. He was looking at every one eating delicious food. Shippo turned back and stuck his tongue at him.

"Why you little runt!"

Inuyasha jumped towards Shippo.

"AHHHHHH! Kagome!"

**"SIT BOY!"**

Inuyasha fell and did a faceplant on the floor.

"Damn it." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Sango, your lucky that we killed Naraku before you. Wait... where's Kohaku?" Inuyasha said as he was picking off the in his teeth.

"What do you mean?" Sango replied.

"We killed Naraku before you... I think."

"Yes, I think so." Miroku replied. "We killed him at dawn."

"I was chasing Naraku in the morning." Sango replied.

"Then that means... we didn't kill him!" Inuyasha replied. "I'll pick up his scent!"

Inuyasha ran on top of a treetop. Then suddenly there was a growl.

"Auugghh." Inuyasha moaned. Inuyasha came down from the treetop.

"Here."

Kagome handed a lunch box to Inuyasha.

"First eat."

"Don't mind if I do!"

Inuyasha was digging in.His chopstick were rushing and slipping. His mouth was drooling like lava. And he was popping omletts in his mouth one by one.

_Later..._

"I think I found his scent."

The inu-gumi was right in front of the Naraku's castle.

"I'll go in the back and you guys go in the front." Inuyasha replied.

Everyone nodded. Except Shippo.

"I'm too scared! I'm just a kid." Shippo cried.

"Just take him in Kagome." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his tessaiga. "Put him close to you. He'll never last."

_Inside..._

"I don't see Naraku anywhere." Sango replied as she put down her Hiraikotsu.

_"You have came into my castle. For that you will pay!"_

"Where is he?" Miroku said as he picked up his staff.

_"Right here!"_

Naraku jumped down with his leg down as he was about to strike Kagome.

"KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha just came out of the darkness.

"Die you fiend! **WIND SCAR!**"

Naraku quickly dodged it.

"Kagome are you all right?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, the shards are in his chest."

"Got it!"

He put his tessaiga away and handed it to Kagome.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha was turning demon form again. Big claws, big muscles, and red eyes.

"Die Naraku!"

Inyuasha struck with his claws towards the throat. Naraku quickly dodged it and used his insects.

**"BLADES OF BLOOD!** Heh, Naraku your doing the same thing. Now, time to finish you off."

"Argh!"

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"**

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha scratched Naraku's chest and the shards came out.

"Four down, a million to go."

* * *

_"Inuyasha, you only killed my puppet. But next time you will die! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_

* * *

_

I hoped you liked it! plz reveiw!

neonflame622


End file.
